Life With a Wolf
by nudgebeast
Summary: Kate runs away from home after learning that she will be forced to marry someone she doesn't even know. A few days later, and a long way from home, she wants not only her family back, but surprisingly Humphrey. When she finds a human that is willing to unite her with those things she wants so desperately what does she have to lose. Can Kate make it back with the help of this human?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I said I had writers block, and I do. But the idea for this story has been floating around my mind since I made the two of us, and I actually wrote this chapter back when I made the first few chapters for The Two of US. Anyway, I will update this story on and off, but not as much as my new story, As this last breath leaves me. Anyway, be sure to tell me what you thought of this, and I will see you all later. **

Jeremy grabbed his iphone off of the charger, and followed his friends to the front door of his house. When he reached the door, he turned yelled to his mom who was in the kitchen. "I'm going to the forest with a few friends mom, I'll be back soon." She heard her mom yell an OK back, so he smiled and walked outside. It was about mid afternoon, and all of his friends had decided to go to the forest and just mess around.

The forest has been a hang out place since Jeremy moved here when he was 6 years old, and him and his friends have been going to the forest since they could remember. At first, they were all scared of the forest, the huge trees and the weird noises that originated from it. But after the first month or so of him living here, him and a friend found the courage to explore, and they have been coming back here ever since.

Now all of his friends hanged out here, they had mini tree forts and had placed so many land marks around the forest, that they could navigate it blind. And for a group of teens going into their first year of high school, it was almost a haven. A place where they could go to escape the troubles of the household, or troubles with school, it was all the same. And everyone had each other's backs, no matter what the situation was.

Once Jeremy had been running away from a friend in a game of zombie tag, the humans would use BB guns to shoot the zombies, but Jeremy had ran out of ammo. He decided running would be the best tactic, but hidden in a bush was an old and rusty rake. No one even knew of its existence, not until Jeremy had stepped on it, and it went completely through his shoe and foot. His friends had helped him up and let him lean on them as they helped home, where he was able to get driven to the hospital and get a tetnis shot.

Ever since that day, most of the parents of his friends had refused the permission of them returning to the forest. But Jeremy's mom still let him go as long as he was careful, and the rest of his friends would usually sneak to the forest anyway. That is just what they were doing know, and they had no intentions of playing zombie tag. They were just going to hang out, mess around, and probably end up hurting each other like always. Though, they never told parents of someone got hurt, just to keep the illusion that they stayed clear of the forest.

Once they arrived at the forest, however, they were at a loss of what to do. They didn't want to go to any fort, and they sure as hell didn't want to just sit around and talk, they were all hype of candy anyway since it was the day after Halloween. "Well, I guess we could play tag" said Jeremy, since nothing else came to him mind at all. "Tag, were not kids bro, were teenagers man" said his friend, Sam. "Oh come on guys, do you have anything else in mind?" his four friends looked at each other, their faces seeming to hope someone had an idea.

"No, I guess not" came Sam again, his friends nodding. "Alright, so who is it?" asked Jeremy, looking between his friends. Sam grew a devilish smile, and slapped John across the back of the head, making a very audible 'crack.' "Your it" yelled Sam as everyone scattered, running in different directions. When John recovered, instead of running after Sam, he decided to chase Jeremy. Jeremy kicked his feet into high gear, slamming his white pumas on the ground with so much force that dust pockets were popping up all over his feet and leaves were sent flying.

Jeremy and John were probably the fastest kids in their school, so this was a chase for the ages. But John always seemed to get that extra burst of speed and zoom past Jeremy, and he was doing just that, trying to catch up to Jeremy. His feet had the same effect as Jeremy's, sending dust up in what looked to be mushroom clouds, and he would have hated to be an ant in anyone of their paths, since he would have been instantly incinerated on contact.

John was gaining on Jeremy quickly, and Jeremy was starting to get tired. He realized that the only way he would avoid John was to use the nature, so he made a sharp left, running between and jumping through two trees that have grown into a sort of 'field goal' shape. Jeremy took a few seconds to look behind him, and was surprised to not see John right on his heel. 'I must have given him the slip' thought Jeremy victoriously.

He went to turn his head back to see where he was going, and saw a golden blur go right through his feet. He tripped over the blur, and both him and whatever the blur was going tumbling down a small decline into a deeper part of the forest, one that him and his friends had decided to keep clear of. Along the way he hit his head on something hard, maybe a root of a tree, and he instantly had a headache. Jeremy couldn't help but feel that whatever this blur was, he was going to kick its ass.

Once they finally came to a stop, Jeremy landed on his back and something heavy and furry landed on his chest and stomach. He groaned in pain, lifting his hand up to his head. He could have sworn the world was spinning around him, and he felt like throwing up. He heard a grunt of pain and annoyance on his stomach, and lifted his head to see what looked to be a large golden dog on top of him. "What the hell" said Jeremy as he looked at this dog or wolf or whatever it was.

It brought its head up, and opened its eyes. They started right back at Jeremy's, and they were an amber/golden color, and to be honest, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He noticed that the rest of the body seemed too big to be a dog, so it was probably a wolf. The fear of rabies entered his mind almost instantly, but he pushed it out of his head as quickly as it appeared.

"Are you ok" came a female voice, and it startled him. "Who the hell… who said that" asked Jeremy, oblivious that it was actually the wolf that the voice came from. "Uh… me, I said that" said the wolf again. This time Jeremy looked down and noticed her speaking. "Dam, I must have really hit my head hard to be imagining a talking wolf" said Jeremy out loud, again bringing his hand up to his head. "What do you mean, you're not imagining me. I'm real, I promise."

"Haha, yep and I'm a talking monkey who just looks like a human." "I'm serious" repeated the wolf, her voice now taking over a slightly aggravated tone. "Oh really then, well do you have a name?" "Yes actually, I do. My name is Kate, and it was a… pleasure to meet you." Jeremy continued to stare at this so called, Kate. In all honesty, he was actually starting to believe that this was actually real. "Well Kate what are you doing all the way out here, I don't recall ever seeing a wolf here."

"Well, I aint from here. I was being forced to marry someone in my old pack back up in Canada, and I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know. So I said goodbye to my parents and left, I have been alone for a while." "Dam, so you are real, and it looks like you've had it rough, huh?" Kate nodded, but it surprised Jeremy when he started to see tears forming in her eyes, which still stunned Jeremy with their beauty. "Hey, what's wrong" he asked, though he could probably already tell that it was her parents, he couldn't understand the pain that must have brought her.

"Just that I miss my family, my sister and my mum and dad, I just want them back, you know." "Yeah, I can understand you wanting them back, I would too if they were my parents. Why didn't you just refuse the marriage." "Like I said, I was being forced. My dad was our pack leader, and since I was his daughter, I would be future leader of the pack. But the eastern pack wanted to join our pack, and a war would have taken place if we didn't accept. We could have won, but we didn't want to lose any wolves, so they decided to join pack by having me, the pack leaders daughter, marry their pack leaders son."

Jeremy stared shocked at Kates story, and felt the sensation to comfort her, especially since she now started to cry freely. He went to put his hands around her and give her a hug, but hesitated. But Kate saw what he was trying to do, and snuggled into Jeremy's chest as she cried, hinting for him to proceed. He did just that, wrapping his arms tightly around Kate and using his left hand to softly rub Kate's back as she continued to cry.

"Thank you… uh… what is your name exactly" asked Kate as she sniffled a few more times and tried to hold back her tears. "My name is Jeremy, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well Kate" said Jeremy, still holding Kate in his embrace. She hinted that she wanted to get up though, so he released his arms from there wrap. She stepped off him, and stood to the side as Jeremy also got up. "Do you have any idea where you are going?"

"No, I actually want to get back to Jasper, I want to see my family again" said Kate, getting close to tears again as she thought about her parents and sister. Jeremy kneeled down and slightly set his hand under her chin. She lifted it up and made her look into his eyes, her golden/amber eyes still sending a shock through his body. "I can help you get back to Jasper if you want. I am getting my drivers license soon, so I will be able to drive you to Jasper Park if you want. Kate's sorrow filled look into one of happiness and hope, and he noticed her tail start to wag.

"Really, you can take me back home" said Kate, her tone of voice changing from sad to happy in an instant. "Well, It would take me a few months, but yeah I could. I mean, it has to be better than walking, right? And I don't even know where Jasper is from here, so I wouldn't know where you would have to go." "I don't know where to go either, but you are sure you can take me home?" "Why not Kate, but you will have to stay here for a bit."

Kate seemed to love the idea, but seemed a little scared. "Is there any way I could… uh… stay with you? the forest can get really scary at night, and being all by yourself just adds to it." Jeremy was surprised by the question, but he decided it would be all right. "It is fine by me, you just have to ask my mom" said Jeremy as he beckoned for her to follow him. She again smiled, and fell right in line behind Jeremy, her tail wagging back and forth.

Jeremy grabbed his phone and took it out of his pocket. He called all of his friends with a group call and told them to meet him by the first tree fort they made back when they were around 7 or 8 years old. They didn't ask questions, probably since they had given up on tag and were most likely bored as hell, so anything would have been fun to them. When Jeremy put his phone back in his pocket, Kate asked what was the thing he was talking to.

Jeremy explained to her what a phone was, and it took her a few times to finally get it. "That's so cool how you can talk to anyone at anytime without being near them, I wish we could do that." Jeremy laughed, and told Kate that when he dropped her off at Jasper, he would get her a phone and teach her how to use it. She seemed to like that as well, and Jeremy thought it was impossible, he tail started to wag faster and harder then before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N what is up guys, nudgebeast back with chapter 2. Sorry for the late update, I have been updating other stories and have been dealing with very annoying family issues, but yall don't care about that, you all want to read the story, so that is why I am here. I hope you all enjoy, and I will see you all later.**

"So let me get this straight, you were being chased by John, gave him the slip, and then found her" said Sam, pointing over at Kate's direction, who was standing behind Jeremy. Jeremy nodded, rolling his eyes because he had repeated this same story to his four friends over three times now. "Well, you said that she talks, and she hasn't said a word yet, so why don't you talk little missy" said Sam again, moving over next to Kate and putting his hands on his knees as he leaned down to her level.

"H-Hi, my name is Kate" she said, backing up slightly at having an unfamiliar human coming this close to her. Everyone seemed surprised and actually released a small gasp, all except Sam, who just got closer to Kate, resulting in her backing up further. "And where are you from, Kate" said Sam, almost spitting out Kate's name like it was something to disgusting for him to say.

This got Jeremy slightly angry, so he decided to intervene. "Back the hell up Sam" Jeremy said, standing between Kate and him. "What, was I doing something wrong" asked Sam, putting his hands up innocently. "You know dam well what you're doing" said Jeremy, his voice carrying more anger behind it now that Sam was trying to play innocent.

"Jeremy, there aint no reason for rude language, I was just trying to learn more about Kate," now saying her name more cheerfully, like she was a close friend of his. Jeremy noticed his other friends starting to back up, like they saw something dangerous about to happen. Jeremy should have backed up to, but he stood his ground, even though they all knew that Sam could kick any of their asses.

"Kate, was I scaring you are being rude in anyway" asked Sam, flashing an all to noticeable fake smile in her direction. Kate backed up further, hitting a tree as she did it. She looked fearful, and she didn't respond to Sam's question. Sam's face turned from a fake smile, to a real frown, his eyebrows coming down into slight confusion and anger.

"It isn't wise to avoid my question, wolf" said Sam, spitting on the ground near her two front paws. Jeremy finally had it, he had no idea why Sam was acting so aggressive to Kate, but he had enough of it. She didn't deserve this, not after running away from the only place she knew and the only people she knew, just because she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do.

Jeremy pushed Sam away from him and Kate, and it surprised Sam so much that he fell over because of the sudden force and ferocity of Jeremy's push. Sam fell on his hands and ass, and looked up at Jeremy with a shocked, yet 'I am going to kill you' look. Sam picked himself up, and rolled his long, white sleeved shirt passed his elbows. "Big mistake" he said, before he lunged, throwing a right hook at the speed of light.

Jeremy went to back up, and tripped over a root that was connected to the tree that Kate was still backed up against. But tripping over the root saved him from the punch in the face, as he fell to the ground before Sam could complete his right hook, and it passed harmlessly a few inches above his face. Jeremy shot back up, and got in a fighting stance. Kate ran from the tree, because it was right in the path of their fighting, and ran over to John and Crispin who were standing a few yards from the confrontation.

Jeremy charged, throwing a right hook as well, but much more sloppy then Sam's. Jeremy had only been in one fight, and it was just a few shoves before people broke them up, so Jeremy had never really had to punch someone before. But Sam on the other hand, was involved in a fight at least once a term, and he became almost like a machine, taking people out left and right when he would get involved in a fight.

Sam grabbed Jeremy's arm, and used his forward momentum to throw him up and over his body. He flew over Sam and hit the ground hard, and instantly lost his breath. Sam jumped on top of Jeremy, and started to furiously punch his face, grabbing his shirt with his left hand and slamming his right fist onto Jeremy, causing more destruction to Jeremy in the few punches he got in before an unlikely savior came to his rescue.

He saw out of his blurred vision the same golden blur he saw when he tripped over it tackle Sam off of him. Jeremy sat up and rubbed his forehead violently, trying to shake the pain off. Then he heard Sam scream, and looked to see that Kate had actually bitten him, her teeth easily puncturing his vulnerable, uncovered arm. 'Oh shit' screamed Jeremy's head, as he fully realized what Kate was doing.

He couldn't let Kate bite Sam, his mom wouldn't allow him to take her home because of her petty 'mom' fears, and if Sam told his parents, which he mostly likely would, people could come to take Kate away. Jeremy jumped to his feet, running towards Kate and Sam while trying to ignore his now raging headache. He grabbed Kate, which surprised her enough to make her release her grip, and they feel backwards since Jeremy thought it would take more force to release Kate from Sam.

Jeremy fell, Kate now in his arms, and both of them let out screams before they came charshing back down. Jeremy again felt something hit his head, probably another root. The last thought that came through Jeremy's mind before he completely blacked out, was that he probably had a concussion, then everything went black for him.

_At the local hospital, or, Saint Mary's hospital. (Probably a real hospital somewhere, but I just used this name randomly)_

Jeremy felt his head throbbing violently, and his entire body was numb, all except his head, which he would have had that numb as well. He lifted his head off of a pillow, and opened his eyes. He was in a white room, and it took him a few seconds for his brain to kick in and for him to realize that he was in a hospital. He was in the normal 'patient' clothing, and he had a white blanket thrown over him.

His left side felt particularly warm, and he looked over near his legs to see a golden object, rolled into a tight ball on top of his blanket. Again, it took him a few seconds to realize that it was Kate, but that was the only thing he could remember, was Kate. He had no idea how he got here or why he was here, all he knew was that Kate was real and it wasn't some crazy dream, and that something very hard hit his head, maybe multiple times.

His hand instinctively went up to his head, and he flinched at the sharp pain that greeted his touch. He hissed in pain, and that caused Kate to stir. She yawned at stretched, before turning around to see Jeremy. "Jeremy" she said happily, and then ran up to him and snuggled into his chest. "I am so glad you're ok, and thank you so much for saving me."

Jeremy couldn't help but smile through the pain at Kate, but was slightly confused. "what do you mean 'saved you'" he asked, rubbing the back of Kate's head slightly with his hand. Kate looked up at him, her smile faded a bit, but was still planted evidently on her face. "You mean you don't remember?" Jeremy nodded his head, and instantly regretted his decision as his headache flared up.

"Well, your asshole of a friend started getting all up and personal with me, and you started getting angry." Jeremy nodded, some of his memory now coming back. He also couldn't help but smile at Kate's 'colorful' use of vocabulary. Kate continued, snuggling back into Jeremy's chest as she went to continue.

**(Sorry, but I have to put this in here. I have a headache, that is why I am making it a big part of this chapter, and even though I have a headache, I am still using headphones and listing to music as I wright like a usually do. But even though I am on Lincoln park radio, I hear turn up for what, and even though it very much so adds to the headache, I can't help but head bob to the amazing beat on this dam song, lol. )**

"When you pulled me away from Sam and almost blacked out, which you did for a few seconds, Sam jumped to his feet and kicked me in the stomach." Jeremy got angry at this, but allowed Kate to continue. "You exploded, jumped up, pushed Sam against a tree, and you pretty much destroyed Sam's face. He is in the hospital just like us, and your mom said he is in something called, 'critical condition.'"

"Wait, wait wait" said Jeremy, trying to figure out if he heard correctly. "One, I put Sam in the hospital?" Kate nodded. "And you talked to my mom?" "Yeah I did, Your friends ran to your moms house since she was the closest, and she called an ambulance. I jumped in, and my mom screamed when she saw me, and tried to get me out. But when I started to speak and told her what happened, she let me ride along. The hospital people let me stay with you."

Jeremy couldn't believe that his mom let Kate stay with him, and even more surprised that the hospital people didn't freak out and call the FBI or something, having a talking wolf after all. "Where is my mom?" "She is back at your home, she said she had work and it was really late. She said it was around 2 in the morning when she left, and that was about an hour ago."

Jeremy continued to stare shocked at Kate, but after all the information really hit him, he decided to lie back down, resting his still ever throbbing head on the pillow. In all honesty, his head throbbed more after all the crazy stuff Kate told him. He told Kate that he wanted to go back to sleep, and Kate nodded. He closed her eyes, but he felt her still sitting on the bed, as if confused or embarrassed.

It nagged at Jeremy, up until the point that he sat back up and asked her if she was ok. "Um… can I sleep on the pillow to, you know, like next to you?" Jeremy smiled, and moved over to the side a little. Kate shared Jeremy's smile, and lied half her body on the pillow, the bottom half hanging of onto the mattress. Jeremy wrapped his arm around her, and then closed his eyes, wanting the blackness of sleep to take hold of his mind, and just for a little bit, destroy the feeling of his extreme headache.

**Dam, these are some of the longer chapter's I have ever written that are going into this story, probably because I am taking time on this story because it is not my main focus at the moment. And if you wondering why this is stated as a {Humphrey, Kate} OC story, it is because Kate and Humphrey will be together in this story, but Humphrey wont come in the story till much later, as Jeremy as to get his learners permit, get his drivers license, and then get Kate back to Jasper, which is when Humphrey will make his appearance. Anyway, be sure to review on what you thought, and I will see you all later in a equally as long (maybe longer) chapter in a few days or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I will still be updating As this last breath leaves me for all you guys who were wondering, it is just that since it is at the moment my main story, I will update it on set dates, Friday and Sunday, as well as that 'lemon' request thing. But this story, ideas just seem to keep flooding to me, and I wish this happened with my other stories, like as this last breath leaves me. But for you who were wondering, this story will not have an update 'rate', rather, just whenever I get a lengthy chapter for it that is above at least 2000, like the last two. Have a good day, and I hope you all enjoy.**

As Jeremy re-awoke, he could hear multiple voices in a conversation going around the hospital room he was in. His eyes seemed to refuse the command he sent to them, wanting to see who was in the room. He could slightly pick out voices with his ears, and heard his mother, his younger sister, and Kate. He also heard a male voice, but Jeremy shrugged it aside, it was probably just a doctor anyway.

He continued to lie in the bed, his body still refusing to respond to anything, like he was being controlled. He couldn't do anything after the simple task of breathing, and that wasn't much, not like Jeremy was complaining about being able to breathe. He would have much more been able to breathe and live then open his eyes to see who was in the room with him, and if he was even in the same patient room or not.

The more he listened to the conversation, the more his hears told him. He figured out that in fact it was not a doctor, rather, a police officer. From further investigation, he was also able to pick out that the 'Williams', which was Sam's last name, wanted to sue Jeremy, or in turn his mother and father, for the damage Jeremy did to Sam.

Jeremy tried unsuccessful to laugh when he heard his mother finally had enough of the police officer, and kicked him out of the room. Jeremy's mom had a reputation of getting a big temper with people, especially people she didn't know. Jeremy was actually surprised that his mom had lasted that long before telling the cop that she would murder him in the goriest death his mothers mind could imagine.

Jeremy had remembered more of what happened while he slept, and he was able to vaguely remember that Kate had told him a lot about her mom. If he was correct, Kate said her name was Eve. If he could, he probably would be shivering in fear at the thought of those two women, because they would probably both tear someone to literal shreds if they got the chance, not a good combination.

As the cop left, he could hear his mom sit down in one of the plastic grey chairs that seemed to be littered around every hospital. She sighed in annoyance, probably because she wanted Sam's parents in front of her, in a boxing ring, and total and complete permission to kick the hell out of them. Again, Jeremy wanted to shrink away and hide as the image of Sam's parents after his mom got through with them flash through his mind.

After a few minutes of sitting here and hear his sister, Kate, and his mother pick up a conversation, did he actually start to worry. It was like he had no control of his body, and he didn't like it one bit. His mind wandered with different possibilities, maybe a disease that he had somehow got, or maybe with Sam's excessive punching, he lost control of his body.

Jeremy finally decided that the best way to test the crazy theories that stumbled throughout his head was going to sleep and finding out if he was still like this when he woke. But as easy as falling asleep when there is literally nothing to do sound's easy enough, it proved to be a daunting and quite frustrating task.

Since Jeremy was about eight or seven years old, he had always been falling asleep with one thing, music. Jeremy always seemed to be saving his money, just to buy an even more expensive pair of headphones then the one he previously had, just so he could sleep with the best sound quality. Jeremy once had an extra one hundred and fifty dollars left over after he bought some things from best buy, like the ps4 when it came out, that he ended up also buying a Bluetooth pair of orange headphones.

Jeremy couldn't think of a time that he didn't sleep with music. And probably worse, he couldn't even recall what got him into the habit of falling asleep listening to his favorite bands and genres. But all he could really tell is that he listened to the music that most people wouldn't think went well with sleep. His headphones were constantly blasting bands like Five Finger Death Punch, AX7, Three Days Grace, and slight variations of rap and hip hop, like Hollywood Undead and Eminem.

What seemed like an impossible and unachievable task turned into a reality after, what seemed like an eternity, he finally felt the clutches of the dark abyss of sleep take hold. He, like most everyone else in the world, loved sleep. Who didn't, it was the perfect vacation from every trouble that occupied ones life, and it always felt like a total pain trying to get up in the morning, just because of how open and comforting the arms of sleep always felt.

Jeremy was hoping beyond hope that he was going to be ok and not paralyzed when he woke up. Even though it was very unlikely that he was, it was still a thought that nagged at the back of his mind throughout his sleep, just like every other crazy and wild thought that filled his mind as he considered the possibilities.

_Again, a few hours later, now approaching the 6 or 7 of the next day from the day last chapter took place in._

Jeremy woke up, and this time, felt completely different then the first two times he awoke. He felt great, like he had just done something almost impossible, and he felt on top of the world. He opened his eyes, and wasn't all that surprised to see Kate sitting on one of the plastic grey chairs. Sitting next to her was his mother, and one last empty chair.

Jeremy sat up, and saw Kate and his mother divert their eyes from the television that was playing on the side of the room, to him. "Jeremy" screamed Kate, just like she had the night before. She jumped from the chair, and landed on the side of the bed, careful not to land on Jeremy himself. And just like last time, snuggled up in his chest, her form of a 'hug.'

He hugged Kate back, and then looked up to his mom. "Hey, how's it going?" Jeremy asked, still in the embrace with Kate when his mother answered back. "Good, though your father aint to happy about this." Jeremy rolled his eyes, his dad never seemed to be happy, not with his consistent grades, not with his very good skills in baseball, nothing.

When Jeremy meant consistent grades, they weren't the best, but they weren't D's and F's either. Jeremy had been getting C's and B's since his first year of junior high, but both him and his mom ground him from almost every electronic if he gets a C in any class. This basically results in be grounded for most of the school year, which is a real pain.

Jeremy was never the one to 'excel' in class, but his parents didn't seem to get it, always telling him that he was such a smart kid, but extremely lazy. To an extent, Jeremy figured this was true, but classes like math, he never understood how kids could just walk in, and walk back out with 100 percent, sometimes even more.

He also didn't understand how his parents could continue to say that he should be straight A student, when he has been getting C's since 6th grade. Now in high school, and they continue to ground him for any less than a B. You would have at least thought that they would have dropped the punishments down a little, but if anything, they have increased.

It always got on his parents nerves when a C was on his final grades, and that was usually half, or more than half of his classes. That is why Jeremy always tried to pick easy classes, so if things went to hectic with the C's, an easy A grade class would take some of the pressure off of him since it would be, like the name easy A suggests, an A.

Still, he couldn't help but feel cheated on this. That brought him to think of how lucky Kate was, never really having to care about grades, and only going to school from winter to spring, only once to. 'lucky bastard' he thought, but was interrupted when his mother continued with their conversation, and if it had anything to do with a punishment, he would probably just zone out again, what else is new.

"Sam and his parents want to sue, you know." Jeremy scoffed, why the hell did he even hang out with the kid in the first place. "Yeah, well I should be the one filling a sue, he threw the first punch." "Yeah, but who threw the first push?" His mother had him there, he did push Sam back after he kept antagonizing Kate.

Jeremy never seemed to get it out easy, did he? "Well, what are we going to do?" His mother looked puzzled, like she was trying to figure the same thing. "Don't know, but I aint paying them brats" said his mom. It sounded like she was trying to avoid cursing, maybe because Kate was here, or they were in public, but it still surprised him to hear brats, he would have at least expected something more… violent.

"Well, we'll figure something out, we always do" said Jeremy as he returned to lying his head back on the pillow, Kate also getting into a comfortable position and lying right next to Jeremy. All three of them stopped talking, diverting their attention to the TV, which was no playing a show called Ridiculousness, not one of Jeremy's favorite, he would have rather had Tosh.0, but anything with people getting hurt in a funny way was good, right?

He and Kate stayed close to each other, while his mom sat on the chair, her pocketbook now taking the seat next to her that Kate had once been in. they laughed a few times during the episode, and even though his mom probably wouldn't have, Jeremy could sense that he would have laughed twice as hard if he were watching the sharp, snide comedian instead of Rob.

**I hope you guys all enjoyed, and I will catch you all in the next chapter. I have to go write a huge 'book on trial' thing, I swear my English teacher thinks were in kindergarten. Yesterday, she was playing school house rock to make us learn adjectives, like really? This is like, 4****th****grade stuff, we aint in elementary school/junior high lady, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N what is up guys, I hope you all are excited for Halloween, I am probably just going to stay home and scare ppl who want my candy, lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, because to be honest, didn't think a lot of you guys would like this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I will be updating As this last breath leaves me and my Lemon requests on Friday, or Halloween. See ya then.**

Jeremy walked side by side with Kate on his right, and his mother on the left. They had just exited the hospital, and were now walking to their car in the hospitals parking lot. His mom owned a black KIA optima, and Jeremy really enjoyed the car. It was spacious and comfortable, and even though he wouldn't mind one, his first car won't be a KIA.

His step mom had a stick shift old Ford, and according to his mother, that was going to be his first car, so no money had to be spent on a first car. Jeremy wasn't all too thrilled about this car, it was low on space, you had to flip the front seats to get to the back, and most of all, and it was a stick shift. Jeremy was going to have to learn that as well, and he didn't feel like doing that.

It was about 9 at night, and it was a crisp, cool night. It would start snowing in the next few days of this temperature kept up. His mom was angry, because she forgot to where a jacket, and Jeremy's mother was the definition of a 'heat freak', and she acted like she needed the heat to keep her alive, and to be honest, it became quite annoying.

She seemed to think that just because Jeremy was her son, that he had to feel cold in the same wheatear. So she was always getting on his back if he didn't wear a jacket in 65 degrees weather. Jeremy would usually just not ware a jacket, but once it got to like 40 degrees, he would ware one because then it was actually cold.

When they finally reached the KIA, they all got in the car, Jeremy sitting in the back with Kate, instead of sitting in the front like he normally did. His mom was a little confused, usually that was one of the main arguments between him and his sister, who got to sit in the front. But now that he had it wide open, he decided to sit in the back.

His mom pulled out of the parking lot, and started to drive home. It was about a 15 minute drive, but Jeremy liked the drive. Jeremy was the kind of kid who likes that peace and quiet every now and then, he liked to just stare out the window and think. But this particular car ride, he was comforting Kate, who didn't seem to like the car very much.

Him and his mother actually got a good laugh out of Kate's fear, but they still tried to comfort her. Still, she continued to shake, like she was afraid of not just the possibility of them charshing, but the actual car it's self. Kate had pretty much kept her eyes closed the entire ride home, and when Jeremy had talked to her, she would usually not answer, probably because of her constant whimpering.

During the ride, he decided that since Kate wasn't going to talk to him, he might as well enjoy some music. He pulled out his iphone, which his mother was thankful enough to grab it, and turned on the Bluetooth capability. He connected the phone to the radio, and turned on a song that his mom hated, but that he always had to sing along to the lyrics.

A small intro started playing, and Jeremy's mom instantly knew what song it was. She looked back at him with a 'really' face, then turned back to the road with a sigh. Jeremy laughed, then got ready to the sing the intro, which was one of the best parts of the song. He knew that this would lighten Kate's mood for the rest of the car ride, at least he hoped so, or just distract her.

"Everywhere I go, bitches always know, that Charlie Sean has a wennie that he loves to show, (bitch)." His mom just sighed again and nodded her head, which again made him laugh. The first verse started to play, and he saw Kate's ears perk up at the noise of the voices and music. Jeremy knew that it was working, and even started to sing along again for extra incentive to stop her from being curled up in her scared little ball shape.

Kate finally opened her eyes, and looked at Jeremy as he continued to sing the song. Kate was able to pick out some words that he said, and even though they were slightly offensive, he couldn't help but laugh at how Jeremy was treating the words, and how he was saying them in a goofy way. Kate waited for the intro to happen again, and listened to each word carefully, as the song was very catchy to her.

Once the intro came on for a third time, Kate joined in on the singing. Jeremy smiled at her, and then looked over at his mom, who was trying ever slowly to try and change the song by switching it back to regular radio mode. He tapped his mom's shoulder, and without even looking back at him, knew that she was caught and reluctantly retracted her arm.

After the first song was over, Jeremy quickly played another so Kate would focus on the music and not the car and the highway. Jeremy picked another song by the same band. This song's name was, 'I don't want to die' and Jeremy just had to sing the intro on this song as well, they were both very good songs. He noticed Kate listen to the intro the first time more intensely then the first time, so she would be ready to sing the intro next time it appeared in the song.

Jeremy knew all the words, so started to rap the song. "… can I be saved by confession, you see this blood on my hands at least they're still reaching to heaven. I got to pick up the pieces then bury them deep, and when you look into my eyes I'll be the last thing you see." Then the intro came on again, and this time, Kate sang it right with him.

"I don't want to die I don't want to die, I don't want to die, so your gonna have to. I don't want to die I don't want to die, no, I don't want to die, so your gonna have to. Bodies getting colder blood is getting warmer, told you once im the only one who holds her. I don't want to die I don't want to die, no, I don't want to die, so your gonna have to."

Kate's voice was one of the best things Jeremy had ever heard. It was very even and smooth, and her voice changed pitch at the exact right time. It was like she had sang before, but that's when he remembered that Kate used to do something with her pack, 'howling.' To her, it was the humans equivalent you singing.

Once they finally pulled into the garage of their house, the song finally ended. "Perfect timing" said Jeremy with a smile as he opened the door for Kate and himself. Once they were out of the car, Kate cautiously walked to the door. "Whats wrong with you?" asked Jeremy as he walked in, but Kate hesitantly stayed out. "I never came here; I stayed at the hospital the entire time. I'm just a little afraid."

Jeremy smiled, and then moved out of the way as his mother came through and walked into the house. "Kate, I promise nothing in here will hurt you, ok?" Kate looked up at him, and found comfort in his eyes. Kate took a deep breath, she was always told to stay away from humans, now here she was, about to step foot into one of their living quarters.

She walked in, and looked around the upstairs. Jeremy followed her around, making sure she didn't hurt herself, and telling her what stuff were and what they did if Kate had a question. With Kate being still a little nervous and all, and asking a lot of questions, it took Jeremy and Kate almost a half hour to get through the upstairs.

] Jeremy's house was pretty simple. There was the garage and front door entrance. Through the garage, you came into a kitchen, and then to the left was a living room. Right next to the living room was the stairs, and then a small dining room. If you kept going down the hall parallel to the stair well, you reached the computer room, his parent's room, and his lizard's room.

His lizard had a room to himself, since they had nothing to put in that room, the disbanded the cage, put a huge carpet down that would go in a cage, and let him live in the room. Jeremy told Kate to never go in this room, as his lizard, a bearded dragon, was very aggressive, and would either attack her, or run out of the room and disappear.

After that, Jeremy took Kate down stairs. It was pretty simple, the second you reached the end of the stairs; you were met with another living room. This was where Jeremy had all his games, Ps4, Ps3, Ps2, and Ps1. Jeremy was crazy for Playstation, and hated Xbox. To the left of the living room was his sister's room, and to the right was his room. There was a small hall leading away from his room, and it led to a huge open room, used for nothing but a work out place.

His mother had told him to go to bed, since he had school the next day. So he asked Kate if she would rather sleep on the floor, or on the bed with Jeremy. She had decided the bed, and lied down on one side of the bed, while Jeremy lied down on the side he always did. "Good night, Kate" said Jeremy as he shut the light. "Good night" responded Kate, before they both fell asleep.

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, it was a little bit harder to write this one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, I am sorry for the late update, I just had some things to take care of. Anyway, I will again see you guys on Friday when I update those two stories, so I will see you then. Take care guys, and before I go, I would like to let you know the song names. They are, I don't want to die by Hollywood undead, and everywhere I go, also by Hollywood undead. Peace guys, and I will see you either tomorrow or in a few days time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N what is up guys, sorry for the late update rate, as most of you know this is not a main story for me, but rather a side project, just like my other side project over in the M section, Fall of Vekta, which is a Killzone shadow fall spin off. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter guys, every little view, review, fav, and follow means so much. I will see you all later, and I hope you all enjoy.**

"Alright Kate, you're going to be alone for a bit. I put out some dog food for you; it will probably taste pretty bad, but its food. Remember to not go where I told you not to, and I will be home in a few hours, ok?" Kate nodded, sitting on Jeremy's bed as he was all dressed and ready for school. Jeremy smiled at her, and then rubbed his hand on her head a few times. "I'll see you later, good bye Kate" Jeremy called as he walked out of the room. Kate followed him up the stairs and to the door. "By Jeremy" Kate yelled as Jeremy walked down the sidewalk to something he called a 'bus stop.' Jeremy turned and waved, before another human that Kate didn't know came up to him and started to talk to him.

Kate went back in the house as Jeremy's mother, who she came to know as Jessica, shut the door that Jeremy forgot to close. "Good morning Kate, how did you sleep last night" said Jessica as she then turned and walked into the kitchen. Kate followed her, dodging the couches and dining room table as she did. "One of the best sleeps I have ever had, the bed is a lot softer then the places I am used to sleeping to." Jessica laughed as she started to put together a PBJ for Jeremy's little sister. "I'm sure it is Kate, where do you usually sleep?"

"I tend to go to bed on the rock floor back in my parents den" said Kate as she lifted her two front paws onto the counter to smell the PBJ. "That must be horrible. No Kate, this aint for you" said His mother as she took the PBJ and set it in a lunch box. "I know" said Kate as she walked back out of the kitchen and jumped onto the soft brown couches that Jeremy had in his living room. The remote was on the couch, so Kate tried to work it. His mother, seeing Kate struggle with the remote, came over to help her.

She taught Kate how to change the channel, how to go the list of recorded shows, and a little bit more. "Thank you Jessica" said Kate as she selected another show of Ridiculousness. It was the only show Kate had ever watched, and she wasn't too sure of going to a new one yet. Besides, she always laughed at seeing the humans on the screen do stupid things that ended up in them getting hurt and the show host making fun of them. Half way through the show, she saw Jeremy's sister walk out the door with Jessica following her.

"Enjoy your day Kate, Jeremy will be home soon" said Jessica as she walked out into the garage. "Good bye" yelled Kate back as she fast forwarded through a commercial on the show. Jeremy had found it funny that Kate had caught on quickly and, like everyone else, hated and fast forwarded through those stupid commercials. Kate sat on the couch and watched all seven of the previously recorded Ridiculousness programs. But when she ran out of Ridiculousness, she had nothing else to watch, and she started to get a little hungry.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw a clear plastic bowl on the floor that had the 'dog' food that Jeremy had left out for her. She walked over to it, and took a curios sniff of the food. She almost threw up at the foul smell that came from the food. 'He expects me to eat that stuff' Kate thought, waving her paw in front of her muzzle to erase the stench. 'Sorry Jeremy, but that just aint happening.' Kate walked over to the pantry that she always saw Jessica and Jeremy and Jeremy's sister get food from. She pawed at the door knob, trying to twist it open like she saw Jeremy do.

Finally, she was able to get the door open just a crack. Then, Kate used her nose to push the door all the way out. (Do you guys picture Kate as a real wolf, or as the animated Kate from the movie. I imagine the animated version myself; I just wanted to know what you guys thought.) Once the door was open, she looked up to the top, where the actual food was. 'I aint going to be able to knock that food down, is there any way to get up there' thought Kate as she started to look around. Her amber eyes got drawn to the counter. It was a simple jump to get to the counter, and then she would be able to jump from there to the shelve in the pantry to get some actual food.

She jumped to the counter, but almost slipped and fell off because of the slippery counter top. She took a heavy breath as she made it, and then set herself up to jump to the pantry. She jumped, and landed perfectly, but she felt the shelve about to give way. 'Oh no, this was a terrible idea' screamed Kates mind, as any move she did made the shelve almost give way and fall. She used her paw and slightly pushed out a small box that held some kind of food, and then risked it all and jumped from the shelve back to the counter top.

She looked back at the pantry, silently praying that the shelve didn't fall, because she would be in a heap of trouble. The shelve made a few creaks, and then was silent, and looked stable. She gave a deep sigh of relief, and then jumped back down to the tile floor of the kitchen. She just the door, and then sniffed the box that she pushed down. she flipped the box over, and was able to read in big read letters 'Slim Jim.' It defiantly smelled better then the food in the clear, plastic bowl, so she used her sharp teeth to tear the box to shreds. There were a total of about six or so Slim Jims. She bit into it, when she realized that there was yet another part of packaging surrounding the actual food itself.

This part took Kate a little longer to do, but she finally was able to get all the plastic off the first slim jim. She ate the entire thing in one go, and a smile appeared on her face from the taste of the slim jim. Before Kate knew it, she had eaten all six slim jims, with the box and pieces of plastic all over the tile floor. Jeremy had shown her that the garbage was under the sink, and it was where you placed things you were done with. Kate was able to open the cabinet door on the bottom of the sink easier because it had a handle.

Kate made the garbage fall with her paws, some of it falling out. She pushed it all back in, and then placed the box and pieces of plastic in as well. Once the entire mess was cleaned up, and she had satisfied her hunger, she walked back to the couch. She decided to explore some of the other programs that Jeremy and his family had recorded, so he clicked on a show called 'Family guy.' She had to admit, even though she didn't understand most of the jokes, the ones she did get made her laugh. But the funniest part to her was when out of nowhere, the fat man known as Peter started to fight with a random chicken. Kate had to rewind the part multiple times because of the laughter it caused her.

She barely noticed the time go by, and before she knew it, she heard the garage door opened. Then Jeremy came walking through the garage door, a binder in his hand and a black jacket in his other. "Hey Kate, how did you like your first day here?" he asked as he set down his binder and jacket. "Pretty good, I started watching family guy, and I ate some food." "Kate, your food is right there" said Jeremy confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I guess the last chapter confused some people, what with Jeremy having dog food readily available and what not. I hope this chapter clears some of that stuff up, don't want anyone getting overly confused now do we. Anyway I hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter, and I will be sure to catch all of you guys either tomorrow or the day after, so see ya.**

Kate paused the episode of family guy that she was currently in, and told Jeremy that she had ate Slim Jims. "How many" he asked as he sat down on the couch next to her, Kate doing the thing that had come quite common with her, snuggling into his chest. Kate pulled back from her form of a hug with a sheepish blush. "The whole box" she said meekly. Kate had expected Jeremy to be mad, but she just got a laugh from him. "Its fine Kate, my mom will be pissed, but I can just say I was hungry. Was the dog food really that bad though?" Kate nodded, almost gagging at the memory of the smell of dry, disgusting looking dog food.

Jeremy chuckled, before a vibrating sound originated from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his iphone, seeing that his mom was calling him. "Hello?" he asked as he left the couch and went back into the kitchen, searching for a drink. "Hey J, how was school?" she asked as he poured himself a cup of juice. "Just fine mom, the usual" he answered as he took a sip of the cold drink, feeling extremely refreshing as it ran down his throat.

"That's good, so I have a question to ask you. Did you use all of that dog food for Kate? Aunt Loraine has to go out of town again for a few days, and she is dropping off Rudy in a few minutes." Jeremy almost choked on his juice as his mother told him that. Rudy was a fully grown pit-bull, and whenever Aunt Loraine had to go out of town for her job, she trusted Jeremy and his family to watch him. Jeremy hated the dog, and he never understood why Aunt Loraine couldn't just hire a dog watcher, probably because she was extremely cheap. They watched him because when Jeremy's family first moved here, they had a hard time, and lived with Aunt Loraine for a few months to they could get their own place.

Aunt Loraine thought that since she had given them a place to stay, it was only fair for them to watch Rudy whenever she was gone, which was a lot, unfortunately. It was usually every few weeks, so Jeremy's mom always had wet and dry dog food readily available. It was slightly convenient, since he had found Kate, but she had made her obvious distaste for the food easily noticeable. Jeremy decided off the side of his head that he would just give Rudy the old food that Kate didn't eat, it wasn't like the brain dead, muscular, and total jerk dog would care anyway.

Usually Aunt Loraine wanted her 'baby' to be inside, saying that he was too good to be an outside dog. But Jeremy knew the dog very well, and he was not letting him be inside when Kate was around. He wasn't afraid of him hurting Kate, he knew very well that Kate could probably easily kill the dog, he was worried about Rudy getting killed, because then he would be killed by his Aunt. Knowing the dog, he would either do one of two things to Kate. He would either try and have sex with Kate, which she would probably flip, or he would try and attack Kate, which again, she would probably flip.

"Isnt there any other place he can go, we have Kate" stated Jeremy as he tried to not die of coughing. "I know I know I tried to tell her that. She told me to take her outside and let Rudy stay in." Jeremy was appalled by the thought, having Kate stay outside so that complete asshole could stay inside and piss on everything. "You didn't agree to that, did you?" He heard silence at first over the phone, and he instantly knew that his mom probably did agree to it. Jeremy wasn't going to lie, his mom was a boss, she could beat the hell out of anyone. The only one she acted scared around was his Aunt, and Jeremy couldn't really blame her.

"Yeah, I did" said his mother, making Jeremy be even more appalled at the thought. Jeremy refused to have that happen.

"Mom, we are not putting Kate outside so Rudy can stay in" Jeremy said back. Jeremy noticed Kate's ears perked up, and even though she was watching Family guy, Jeremy could tell she was listing to his conversation.

"Aunt Loraine said so J. I don't want to put Kate outside anymore then you do, but you know the kind of stuff Loraine could do to us. Our lives are more important than Kates."

Jeremy, again, was appalled. But this time it was what his mother said. "I am not putting Kate outside, what is the big deal. She is staying inside, the dick is staying out. That is that."

"Jeremy, you do not tell me how things are going to be, I tell you how they are going to be, do you understand." Jeremy was so angry, that he did something that he normally wouldn't do. He hanged up while his mother was in mid conversation, and told Kate to follow him. They walked out of the house, and to the forest. "Where are we going Jeremy, what is going on?" asked Kate as they walked down the street. "Were just going to stay at the forest for the night, I used to stay here when I didn't want to be home or just wanted to get away. I have one of the forts I made when I was younger all decked out with cool stuff, and I have a few sleeping bags we can use."

Kate nodded, and followed him quietly for a few minutes. Once they reached the edge of the forest, Kate asked something that was nagging at her for the past few minutes since Jeremy said they were staying at the forest. "Jeremy am I a problem. I feel like I'm causing something, I heard what you saying, about a another dog and me, arguing with my mother. Jeremy, I can try and make my own way home. Sure it will be hard, but I don't want to cause a burden for you and your family."

Jeremy turned shocked at Kate's words. "No Kate you are not the problem, its my mother. I don't understand, its not like Aunt Loraine is going to be here anyway to make sure Rudy is inside. I swear I hate my mom when she sucks up to Aunt Loraine" said Jeremy bitterly as he kicked a twig that had fallen of a dead tree, as it was late October. "Who is Aunt Loraine?" "Just some old hag that I had to have as an Aunt, no one important. Now come on, lets find that tree fort" said Jeremy as he and Kate walked deep into the forest that Jeremy and his friends have now concurred.

**I was going to make this chapter way longer, but decided I would post it now as to decrease some confusion. I know this probably wasn't the best written chapter, but I hope you guys all enjoy none the less. I will see you guys later, peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am so sorry, got in to some trouble, and it has decreased tremendously the amount of writing time I have. I am extremely sorry, but when I found time to write today, I decided to get out this first, since I haven't updated this in a little bit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

"How am I going to get up there?" asked Kate as she and Jeremy looked up at the humongous tree. The only way up was a wooden ladder, each step hold being nailed to the tree. So there was no way that Kate was going to be able to climb that, they would have you find another way up or return back home to where the pit-bull was probably now residing. Having Kate go back there was out of the picture, he wasn't afraid of Kate's well being, he was afraid of getting in a huge amount of trouble for letting that ugly, annoying excuse of a dog getting its throat ripped open.

"Well, get on my back Kate" said Jeremy as he crouched down. Kate stared at him confused, by she climbed onto his back, her front paws wrapping around his shoulder. "I am going to regret this, but you need to get a good hold on my shoulder so you don't fall. Make sure to dig your claws as deep as you can, alright?" Kate didn't want to hurt Jeremy, but nodded, already having her claws dig slightly into him as he went to stand up. Jeremy was a little surprised by the extra weight and almost stumbled, but steadily walked up to the ladder and used his right hand and leg to get started.

It was about twenty or so rungs up to the top, so this was going to be tricky. The second Jeremy set his left leg on the second rung above his right leg; he felt the pain of Kate's sharp claws. He bit his bottom lip to refrain from yelling out in pain, and tried to focus his entire mind on just getting up the tree. He could feel the warm blood trickle out of the deep cuts Kate was leaving and run down his back, and it annoyed him more than the pain in all honesty. Still, the pain was almost unbearable; it was like little knives puncturing his skin, moving deeper and deeper with each move he made. Kate could feel him tensing with the pain, she felt bad for making him do this, she never meant to make Jeremy have to climb a tree with her claws in his back just to keep her away from a dumb dog.

The first ten rungs were easy enough, considering Jeremy had those sharp claws in his shoulder. But on the eleventh rung, it broke off, and Jeremy almost slipped. He should have considered this, it wasn't like Jeremy or any of his friends ever used this tree fort anymore; that was when they were little. Now the forest was just a place to hang around and dare each other to do downright stupid things to get a laugh. He could feel Kate almost slip, but her claws just dug deeper into him so she didn't end up falling. This time Jeremy couldn't hold in his small yelp of pain, Kate asking if he was ok almost immediately after.

Jeremy just nodded, and continued to climb, trying to fight through the pain. It was a little tricky passing over the eleventh rung completely, especially with the added weight, but he was able to get the job done. After a few more minutes, since Jeremy had to stop and rest half way through, they made it to the top. The second they were on solid flooring, Kate retracted her claws and, with the small amount of medical training her mom had taught her, started to lick the cuts to clean them. Jeremy just lied down on his stomach, he didn't feel like rolling over, it would hurt his back to much, so he just decided to let Kate do her thing and 'clean' his cuts.

Kate had been met with satisfaction on the right shoulder, and moved over to the left when Jeremy's right pocket started to vibrate. He knew it was either his mother or aunt, both of which he wasn't to set on talking to. When Jeremy went to go grab the phone, Kate snapped at him, telling him not to move it. He didn't listen to Kate's rant and sent the phone up to his ear, swiping on the screen to unlock it and talk to whomever it was that was calling. He said hello, and his mother's voice greeted him, though it wasn't much of a happy greeting.

"Hi Jeremy" said his mother. You didn't have to be a genius to know that Jeremy's mother was pissed, but Jeremy didn't know if it was from giving her an attitude on the phone earlier in the kitchen, or leaving before aunt Loraine got there to deliver that mutt Rudy.

"Hello mom" said Jeremy with an equally nasty tone. Normally he would never treat his mom with this much disrespect, but he was mad. After all he was just a teenager, it was almost bound for him to start rebelling against his parents sooner or later, and especially when they did or said something he was not too fond of.

"Can you please answer the door for Aunt Loraine; she has been knocking and ringing the door bell of five minutes" said his mother angrily. Jeremy could hear his mother's anger behind her voice, trying to hide it behind the phone but it wasn't working well. "I am not home mom, I'm in the forest right now, and I don't think I am coming back for the night" said Jeremy.

"What, Jeremy you get you're…" he didn't even listen to the show that his mother put on through the phone, it wasn't like he was going back down that ladder again anytime soon anyway. After his mother had finished… her impressive use of her wide vocabulary of curse words ranging from English to Italian, he politely told her that he was in a an excoriating amount of pain, told her why, and then before she had a time to respond, set the phone away from him, hanging up in the process.

Kate heard the entire conversation, and was a little worried for Jeremy. It seemed like he was getting in big trouble for helping her out and he didn't want that to happen. If helping her resulted in trouble for him, she would just leave and try to find her own way back so Jeremy didn't have to deal with all that yelling and screaming. Kate had finished Jeremy's right shoulder the second he had ended the call, so he walked in front of him and also lied down, so he could look into her amber eyes.

She told him how she didn't want him to have that kind of heat from his parents for just helping her, and that she would be fine with trying to find her own way. Jeremy refused all of it, saying that he would make sure she got to Jasper Park safely. Throughout the conversation, Jeremy's phone had vibrated against the wood floor quite a few times, and even though Kate had stopped her sentence for him to grab it, he never even looked at it, so she figured that he wasn't going to answer the phone.

There topic of conversation soon changed to lighter things, like what Jeremy had done at school. Like always, he usually just goofed around with his friends, so he just told her the fun things they did. She seemed to be interested in all the crazy things they pulled, so he didn't just limit his telling of just today. He pulled his most wild and crazy stories from all of his time at school. From the perfectly normal and under control (for the most part, if you didn't include him) school he was attending now, to the completely crazy schools he had attended in the past.

He told her stories of the food fights he had been involved in, the things he and his friends he had dared each other to do, and all sorts of things. Kate had never laughed so hard in her entire life, loving how detailed Jeremy would be when describing the enraged or annoyed faces that the teachers and faculty members would give him and other students. After that, Kate told him about the fun things that had happened back at her pack, how all the hunts went and how tough alpha school was. She also delved into Humphrey, how she felt about him and how it was forbidden for them to ever be together. It was a tough spot to be in, and Jeremy felt sorry for Kate.

The sun had gone down considerably since they had started to talk, and it also got extremely cold. So Jeremy suggested that they go to bed, cuddling up this time to keep heat. Jeremy also played music, since he didn't have his headphones to keep them to just himself, Kate listened to it as well. She rather liked the music that came from the small rectangular device, finding herself singing along to the parts that she knew and listing intently to the parts she didn't. After a bit, Jeremy and Kate both fell asleep, Jeremy having the empty and black dreams that he usually did, while Kate's were full of how she was getting back to the pack, and most of all, Humphrey.

**I hoped you all enjoyed, I probably wont be able to update on Friday, but I will try to give you guys some juicy chapters in The Two of Us, as well as putting in the second installment for my short stories and fulfilling the next lemon request that I have pulled. Be sure to review on what you thought of this chapter, sorry if it felt a little rushed, and I will see all of you wonderful readers next time, peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so my computer is broken, and I have to use my family computer. This computer is very bad, as in the middle of typing for no reason at all, my courser that shows where I am typing will move to a random location and I will start typing there. So sorry if this is a little rushed, I had chapters for this and the two of us all ready to go but my computer refuses to connect to any wifi. I have messed around with the setting and everything, so I am assuming that I just have to wait till Christmas or something like that and just get a new PC. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy none the less, sorry for any typos, again this computer is horrible, and I will see you all later.e the less, sorry for any ty computer refuses to connect to any this just happened right now, but I apparently cannot press the enter key or Microsoft word will quit… just amazing, and the cursor glitch is already starting… this is going to annoy the hell out of glitch is already st Me again, I cant press tab. -_- if I press space, the courser goes of the screen… what the hell am I supposed to do to enter this dam thing so there a spaces between paragraphs… **

Jeremy woke up to the noise of someone whispering his name. When his eyes opened and they adjusted to the darkness, he was able to come to the realization that it was not Kate who was calling his name. Rather, it was someone outside of the tree, back on the ground. He carefully left Kate's side, not wanting to wake her up. But first, he checked his phone that had stopped playing music, and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. He groaned, he should not be up right now, he should still be sleeping. He crawled over to the opening of the fort, and looked down to the trunk of the tree. back on the ground. he

Standing there was one of his friends, one who was a witness of the fight that led to him becoming Kate's friend over at the hospital. His name was Crispen, and he had stopped by when he was unconsciousness back at the hospital. "What do you want Crispen, and how the hell did you find us?" Crispen shrugged, saying that he overheard Jeremy's mother talking to his, they were great friends. "I knew you would be here, and I have something to tell you. Do you by any chance remember my older brother, Jason?" Jeremy nodded, he was a car dealership up in Atlanta, and he usually took a few weeks off of work near November to visit his family.

"Well he just got here, but he came down with the flu. He wont be going anywhere for a few days, so I thought that maybe, hear me out here, that you take his car to drop of Kate and them come back." Jeremy stared blankly at Crispen, did he really think he was that much of an idiot. That would be committing two crimes, since he would be driving without a license, and it would also be car theft. Crispen saw the look that Jeremy had, and even though it was almost completely blank, he knew what coming. Jeremy calmly stated what he thought about Crispens… idea. "Crispen" he started with even, trying to keep his anger under control breathing. "Do you even realize what you have just said? You telling me to practically steal your brother's car, drive into Canada without an ID, and drop her off, all while not getting caught or in serious trouble?" Crispen could see where he was coming from, but he had it all figured out, at least he thought he did. Crispen said that he had a plan for his brother, and the license problem, well he would just have to avoid the cops. He said that he was going to tell his brother that he was messing around and left the keys outside, so some random person just stole it. That meant that the cops would probably search within the vicinity of the city, so if Jeremy got out of the city, he would be blank, he knew what coming. gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggge knew what eremy had, and even though it was almost out a lisence, and it would also be car

Jeremy actually started to consider Crispens crazy idea. He knew that Kate would want to get home as soon as possible, so that would solve one problem. And, Jeremy had no plans of going home till that dog was gone, much less going to school. A few days wouldn't mess him up that much, would it. After all, it was only a few days. Jeremy took a deep breath, not completely believing, or wanting to believe, in his words. "Alright Crispen, we'll do it. Just let me wake up Kate and work on getting her down. While I do that, go bring the car near the edge of the forest." Crispen nodded, and turned to run to his house. _This is stupid as hell_ thought Jeremy as he crawled back to Kate.

He nudged her awake, and told her that they were going. She was confused and tired, and wanted to know why. He told her, and since she was so tired Jeremy assumed that she just to his plan so she could get back to her sleeping. He picked her up after she reclosed her eyes, and she groaned in annoyance. "Come on, you can go back to sleep once we get to the car" said Jeremy as he pulled her towards the ladder. _Screw it_ thought Jeremy as he jumped from the tree and landed on the forest floor. It shook Kate fully awake, and knocked the wind out of Jeremy.

He regained it quickly, and then picked her back up. She didn't mind this, because all she really wanted to do was get back to sleep. But Jeremy cursed under his breath and set Kate down. "Give me one second Kate, I forgot my phone" said Jeremy as he ran back to the tree. Kate just yawned as she saw Jeremy climb back up the tree. As she lay there, she started to hear a noise that resembled sniffing, and rustling in a bush to her right. Her alpha instincts snapped in, making her jump to her paws and bare her teeth at the bush. She heard a surprised whimper, and then a scared, yet familiar voice come from the bush. "Kate?" Kate tilted her head to the side, surprised that she just heard her name from a complete stranger. A grey wolf with deep aqua blue eyes appeared out of the densely populated with leaves plant.

**I am so sorry that I have to end it here, but I can not refrain myself from punching this comput**er **screen AS FUCKING HARD AS POSSIBLE. Sorry it glitched again, god dammit I hoped you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N what is up ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all enjoying your weekend. Sorry for the lack of updates, I just got my computer fixed through a system restore, which I probably should have done in the first place, so my writing should be a whole lot more clear now, with no random spasms of the letter G ending up anywhere in the text. I hope you enjoy, remember to fav, review, and follow, and I will see you all in the next one.**

Kate stared in a shocked silence at the wolf in front of her. The one person that had always seemed to build her up when she was broken down, the one that always brought a smile to her face when it was almost lost, and the one who, in a realization that took much too long to come, the one that she was meant to spend the rest of her days with. The stare that they were holding was broken in an instant as Kate sprang like a flash to Humphrey, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat. She tackled and pinned him to the floor, and before anything could be said by him, she pressed her lips to his. Humphrey was surprised at Kate's sudden, and… enjoyable affection. He kissed back after his mind was fully able to comprehend what had happen, and they stayed in that lip lock until they both heard a snap, a surprised scream, and a painful thud. Kate reluctantly broke this kiss and looked back at the base of the tree, to where about 4 more rungs and a cursing Jeremy lay.

Kate tried not to laugh as she let Humphrey up and started to walk to the human. But Humphrey jumped in front of her, blocking her path to Jeremy. "What are you doing Kate, that's a human. Come on, we need to leave now" said Humphrey in a whisper as he tried to make Kate move away from Jeremy, who had now gotten on his knees.

"Its fine Humphrey, he's a friend." She sidestepped Humphrey and walked up to Jeremy. Humphrey actually looked fearful. 'As if a human could take down a fully trained alpha' thought Kate cockily as she made sure Jeremy was ok.

"I'm fine, but who's your boyfriend here" said Jeremy as he made it to his feet, his cell phone in his hand. Kate blushed, before telling Jeremy that this was Humphrey, the male that she had told him about. Humphrey seemed to calm down after a few seconds into the conversation Kate was having with the human, starting to trust him a little bit more just because he seemed nice and comfortable with Kate, so he wouldn't hurt her or him. Humphrey then introduced himself, and Jeremy did the same.

"Come on, Crispen is probably at the edge of the forest now with his brothers car" said Jeremy as he started to walk back to the street.

"What kind of car is it Jeremy?" asked Kate. Jeremy just shrugged; he never really paid attention to it. He did hope that it wasn't some run down piece of junk, but being a car salesmen in New York, it had to be a nice car, maybe a new BMW or something like that. When Jeremy saw the car, his mouth dropped, he had no confidence that he would be able to drive something like that, and stay safe. Hell, he wasn't even sure if that car was fully street legal.

"Wha… this looks like a dam jet on wheels" said Jeremy angrily at Crispen. He just shrugged, and then pulled out about six or seven twenties from his pocket. "Here you go, for gas and food. And just be careful, you drive safe and nothing will happen. The cops are going to assume that the missing kid stole the car, so you better take this car and get out of here, and fast. See ya later" said Crispen as he softly punched his shoulder. Jeremy stared shocked as Crispen turned and walked back to his side of the street. Jeremy just nodded his head, and then opened the passenger seat, and told Kate and Humphrey to get in. There were no back seats, just the front two, so they had to sit together, but Jeremy was sure that they didn't mind.

He walked around the car, seeing sliver letters saying _GTA SPANO._ He knew this car, it was on a video game that he played constantly, Need for Speed Rivals. It was a pay for item on ps4, it was one of his favorite cars to use. He arrived at the driver door, and opened it. Before he got in, he turned and looked at his house. All the lights were off, probably because everyone was sleeping; it was around 2 in the morning now. He sighed, knowing that he was going to get in serious trouble for this, before he got in and closed the door. The keys were on the dashboard, so he grabbed them and stuck them into the slot, turning the keys and making the car start.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden roar that the car did, before he pressed the gas pedal down and exploded out of the gate, hitting 50 mph in only a second and a half. Kate and Humphrey screamed, Humphrey hitting the side of his head on the door. Jeremy slammed on the brakes and breathed heavily. He looked over at Kate and Humphrey, both of them gave him slightly scared looks, Humphrey also rubbing the back of his head. Jeremy sighed and started out slow, the moon shining its silver light into the car, and to Jeremy, it was like a spot light, shining them out to every cop in the area. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but Jeremy did his best to ignore it and focused on not killing him and the wolves.

Jeremy grabbed his phone and brought up his GPS. "What's the name of your park again, Kate?" "Jasper National Park" she responded, before he heard her yawn. She looked over and saw her resting her head on Humphrey, who was staring out the window while having an arm around her. Jeremy smiled, they looked cute together. "You should probably go to sleep to Humphrey" said Jeremy as his phone started to calculate a route for him to follow. Humphrey nodded, then brought his head back down and closed his eyes. Jeremy turned back to his phone, saw the green line on the street, and started to drive, to scared to go anything above 50 miles an hour.

**Hope you guys enjoy, sorry its so short, I have to go paint an entire house… fun.**


	10. Chapter 10

I finally have a new lap top, and this thing runs great. now i can get back to writting. so lets start it off with a chapter in _life with a wolf. i hope you all enjoy._

Jeremy didnt see it coming, it came out of no where. But on that lonley, deserted road, a car, driving during the middle of the night, swereved into his lane. Now he lay, upside down, in this totaled super car, his seat belt holding him and dangling him from his seat, his head touching the roof of the car. He was bleeding from his head, and his arm was numb. Still, he was able to get his belt undone, and look over into the passenger seat of the car. Kate and Humphrey were losely hanging from their seat, and Humphrey was also bleeding from his head. Jeremy crawled over the broken glass to their seat, undid the seat belt, and tried to catch the two adult wolves.

They were heavy, but after they were on his level, he kicked open the window and was able to lift them over the broken window and onto the asphalt. Then he tried to crawl out, but he cut his stomach on a shard of glass still in the window. he grimaced in pain as warm, red blood seeped from the cut. he forced himself to continue, and then was out with the two wolves. They were knocked out, so he picked up Kate and flung her over his left shoulder. She was heavy, but he bared through it. He then picked up Humphrey, and did the same to his right shoulder.

He started to walk away from the car, that was now on fire, and walked to the blue pick-up truck that had chrashed into them. He crouched down and looked into the window, as the truck had also flipped. In the drivers seat was an old man with a beared, and a large shard of glass was stuck in his throat. He was also bleeding from his chest and arms, and Jeremy could tell he was dead just by looking at him. He stood back up, and looked both up and down the road. There was nothing for miles, just empty, sandy road. The orange glow of the rising sun was showing just over the horizion, and Jeremy was completely clueless on what to do.

He could just wait here for a stray car to show up, or he could start walking down the road with the hope of finding someone. But his throat was already dry and hurting, and being in the middle of the desert, with no water in sight, wasnt a good thing. Jeremy decided the best option would to be to just sit on the side of the road, rest up, and if a car didnt show, head down the road. He lost his phone in the crash, and he didnt want to go back into the raging fire to look for it, he knew it was a lost cause anyway.

Not to long after he sat down, and Jeremy's adrenilan died away, did he start to fully feel the pain of the cut on his stomach. The bleeding had stopped, but it hurt like hell. He had never experienced the burning sensation that he did on his stomach, and it was killer. He wish he had something to dull the pain, but nothing was availeble. The sun continued to rise in the sky, the cars still burning, and not a single living creature besides him and his group in sight. He could also notice the heat, for being so close to december, it didnt feel at all cold here. It was like the hottest summer day in AZ.

His stomach became numb after a while, and he started to over heat. He was sweating none stop, and he felt bad for Kate and Humphrey, having that heavy coat of fur ready for the winter, just to be in one of the hottest places possible at the moment. He wouldnt be surprised if they died of heat before he did. And he was even more surprised when Kate woke up, he didnt think they would wake. She groaned in pain, and Jeremy couldnt blame her. Her noramly beautiful and hopefull golden eyes were now hurt, and fearful.

"Jeremy, wh..." she was over taken by a fit of coughing, and Jeremy went to her side. A little bit of blood came up as well.

"You ok?" he asked as he ran his hand through her fur. She nodded through her coughs, and Jeremy felt extremly bad for her. And thats when their savior rolled up, in a Nissan Siliva, dark blue.

sorry for the short come back, but i have to go, see you guys later.


End file.
